Fluorescent lamps are typically straight tubes, with both ends mounted in brackets providing electrical connection. Recently, small fluorescent lamps have bee created with a diameter similar to that of a pencil. A similar, and equally small neon lamp has been created. These lamps can be curved to conform to a sculpted housing, wrapped around corners or formed to follow the interiors of cavities. This is particularly useful in automotive vehicles, where these lamps can be used in exterior and interior lighting. Accurate positioning of the lamps with respect to a reflector, particularly given the jarring motions lamps may receive in even normal automotive use can be problem. The lamps also expand and contract with heat, so any rigid coupling would have to accommodate changing dimensions. In one vehicle, one must accommodate expansion not only from the heat of the lamp in operation, but also the ambient heat, for example in desert; and then also accommodate cold contraction for example due to an Arctic night. It is a feature of fluorescent and other discharge lamps, like neon lamps, that a cold spot on the envelope surface can deflect the discharge, reduce the light output or otherwise change the function of the lamps. Lamp supports that act as heat sinks are then undesirable. Further, with expanding acceptance of discharge lamps in high production products, such as vehicles there is a need for a lamp coupling that on the one hand is inexpensive, both in initial cost and in assemble labor, and on the other hand is durable, accurate, and minimally interferes with lamp function. There is then a need for an inexpensive, highly functional support for tubular lamps.